Snape's Revenge
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: To get back at Sirius Black for tricking him to going to the willos tree during a full moon, Snape will do the one thing that will hurt Sirius the most, Hurt James Potter by doing the unspeakable to Lily Evans.


Snape's Revenge

SuperGirl

A/N: One shot, plot mine character owned by the owner etc..

What could cause a man to turn down the path of evil? What would cause someone to pass from the line of love to the line of hate so quickly. They took his dignity away from him. They tortured him brought him to the breaking point. He was almost killed because of Sirius.

What could he to hurt Sirius the most? He knew Sirius gave up his family, claimed Potter as his own family. So now he was out of Hogwarts and Sirius was a seventh year he could get by with things outside of school. He smirked some planning his revenge to get Sirius back for dragging him down to the willow tree that night, scaring his back. Even Dumbledore took Sirius' side and threaten Snape not to tell anyone.

Here he found himself with the perfect way to get back at Black. He crossed the line of hate and didn't care anymore. He lost his chance of love because of Black's friends. He lost respect from the girl he loved. Now she would as well be punished. His master had the perfect plan to help as well. And today before school started for the seventh years he would ruin Sirius' best friend breaking up the only thing Sirius had left.

…

She was walking in Diagon ally to meet someone. She had received letters over the summer from a stranger wanting to meet her. She first stopped at a book shop before her time to meet them. However she ran into James Potter. "Evans!" he said startling her. She jumped a bit then laughed seeing who it was. "What are you doing here?" she asked smiling at him. "Buying a book for school, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was killing time till I met up with someone today." she said smiling.

"Oh?" he asked her smiling a fake smile.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked leaning over the book shelf.

"YEAH SURE." he said quickly.

"Was it you?" she asked smiling. James blinked at her a few times.

"What? Was who me?" he asked looking at her.

"Who wrote to me?" she said holding up a letter in her hand.

"No- I wish I had now." he said smiling.

There was a silence between them. "Oh." lily finally said. She had hoped James had changed over the summer, but it wasn't him. She turned and left the book store to go meet the person she was going to meet. She felt stupid telling James, she sighed heavily hoping he would forget about it. James left the book store on her hells fallowing her to an ally.

Lily turned to see James. "What are you doing?" she asked looking at him. "I fallowed you." he said looking at her. She turned and looked at James oddly. "Why?" she asked, he shrugged. "I wanted to say something, but I am not quiet sure what it should be." he said. She smiled a little then frown some.

"I was suppose to meet my admire here, so can you?" she paused frozen in mid sentence. James tilted his head and looked at her. "Can I what?" he asked. Before she could reply James wand and her wand was flying across the ally towards three death-eaters. "Run Lily!" James yelled. Lily turned and seen a brick wall behind her and turned to see James being held down physically by two death-eaters.

"Hell Evans, is it." said one approaching her in his black cloak floating towards her slowly. "Leave her alone!" James gasped out between being hit. "James." Lily yelled in a panic. "keep him awake I want him to watch this." said the masked man in front of Lily. Lily tried to run, but then man grabbed her and throw her against the wall. "Scream all you want only we can hear you, you stupid mud-blood." he said adding pressure to her arms he held tightly.

"Leave her alone!" James gasped out. "I want him to watch hold him up so he can see his little mud-blood's face. James struggled against the two men as he continued to touch Lily. "Stop this." Lily cried as the man stroke her face. "Hold him still while I ravish this thing." he said grinning. "leave her alone, she didn't do anything!" screamed James as blood spud from his swollen lip.

"Oh look she wore a dress how helpful you are my dear." the death-eater chuckled he cased a rope charm on Lily causing her to lose balance and fall down on the ground face down. She screamed in pain from the fall. "Stop it!" yelled James tears began to welled up in his tear-ducts. "Please what did I do?" Lily cried as the man pulled her up.

"This is some revenge." said the Death-eater who was holding her in place. He bent forward and licked her collar bone up to her ear making sure James watched. "Stop it you bastard!" James yelled struggling with the two men. "The death-eater turned and grinned yelling, "Silenco." towards James. James started struggle more. "Hold his face still we don't want him transforming into a Stag now do we?" said the man laughing. The men holding James laughed as well.

Lily's eyes widen some looking at James. Tears ran down her cheek and her heart raced more. "I want him to hear you scream in pain and watch this." the man said grabbing the hem of the bottom of her skirt tearing it on the side reviling her leg to her hip-bone exposing part of her under-garment. "No!" she screamed again as tears flowed. The death-eater slapped Lily hard causing her face to turn. There now was blood trickling down her check from the impact. James tried to scream, but nothing came out.

"Help me." lily gasped out looking into James eyes, he couldn't look up into her eyes. "Oh your going to watch this." said one man holding him forcing James Head up with one hand. "No one can help you." said the man in front of Lily. He licked the blood off of her cheek. He smiled at Lily grinning then throw her tied and bound form to the ground and crawled on her. The man turned towards James grinning. "This is what happens to mud-blood lovers." said the man hitting Lily on her head causing her to black out.

James heart broke into a million pieces at that moment he tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't they cast a spell on his causing his eyes to remain open. Something started to build up in James he couldn't control his rage then the feeling exploded in him forcing them men whom held him off of him. The man who was touching Lily looked up and dropped Lily's leg which he held at that moment.

James had tears flowing from his eyes and glared at the man who was touching Lily then at the other two behind him unsure of what to do. He raised his hand and his wand flew back in his hand. He looked down at the wand then at the man who was touching his Lily. The man fell over as James' wand shot out a spell unspoken. Then the other men fell over dead in the ally. James bent over and grabbed Lily's wand quickly then grabbed her pulling up her broken body. Silently he left the ally breaking the invisible barrier around them.

Soon as James made it to the street he collapsed in the Ally with Lily wrapped in his arms. Someone screamed and people rushed over seeing the condition they were in. "Is he alive?" one asked. "Look there are three death-eaters!" someone shouted pointing to the ally he came from. "Someone call a healer!" someone shouted soon the ally was blocked with people around the two. "What's going on?" came Sirius Black to the scene.

"It's James Potter and Lily Evans." someone told him. Sirius pushed past the crowed and ran to see a healer looking at them on the ground. "Step back young man."

"No, that's my friend." he yelled.

"Were taking him to St. Mongos." the man said.

Sirius turned and seen death-eaters some people were looking at. He went numb there in the middle of diagon ally.

"This is what happens to mud-blood lovers." someone said to Sirius. He turned to see Snape looking at him amused. "Pay back is hell dog." said Snape glaring at Sirius. Before Sirius could draw his wand he was grabbed by Remus and Peter. "It's not worth it, we have to get to the hospital." said Remus pulling Sirius away from Snape.

"Go on, go to your mud-blood loving friend before he dies." Snape snarled turning away.

"I will kill you Snape you son of a bitch!" yelled Sirius with tears starting.

…

Lily woke up trying to focus her vision. Her head hurt so much and she closed her eyes once again trying to clear up.

"Lily?" she heard, she opened up her eyes and looked over at Remus sitting down in a chair.

"Remus?" she questioned closing her eyes again trying to think clearly.

"James is still unconscious next door- Sirius is in there with him right now." he said Lily frown and started to break down and cry. She turned into her pillow and let the tears come out. She felt two hands touch her and she screamed loudly causing Remus to back up quickly.

"Sorry-" he mumbled.

"The men- James- He- killed them Lily." he said she turned slowly. And mouthed 'how?'

"The healers think it was wordless magic of some kind. It caused him to black out and they don't know when he will come to. It's a rarity, but the healers say it happens based on emotions and -." Remus paused wiping his eyes some. "Most of the time the user dies after-wards, it's a form of protection spell and he exploded inside in a way and he saved your life and killed those men."

Lily closed her eyes. "It's my fault all my fault." she said covering her hands over her face.

"No- Lily it was a set up to-" he paused thinking things over. He didn't want Lily to hate Sirius and make things worse on Sirius. "James was able to save you because to have that power it take the strongest force."

"What is that?" she asked not looking at him.

"To been able to did what he had takes the deepest form of love to have that power. Now you know who will be trying to kill him now." said Remus pausing.

…

A week latter…

"Prongs!" a voice yelled shaking him. He focused on a blurry person, then felt his glasses being placed on his head.

"Sirius?" he questioned. "Where is Lily." he chocked out.

"She went home two days ago." Dumbledore took her home, you saved her life.

"Is she mad at me?" he asked coughing again.

"No, but she will probably hate me though." said Sirius sitting down. He pulled his hair some and looked up.

"They attacked you because of me." said Sirius.

"Sirius, no they didn't they said I was a "mud-blood- lover'."

Sirius bowed his head down. "Snape came up to me and told me, it was what I had coming. He did this to hurt me to get back after the willow-incident."

James closed his eyes and tears came down. "How is Lily?" he asked.

"I don't know, I been here the whole time, Remus told me she left that is all I know." he said.

"Damn Sirius do you know what they were trying to do to her?" James said sitting up yelling.

"James, listen-"

"You were not there Sirius. I was by my self watching the love of my life being defiled by men who kept hitting her again and again. So don't tell me to fucking listen to you." Sirius felt tears weld up in his eyes he never thought James would have treated him or yelled at him in such away.

"You don't understand Sirius." he said his voice still loud. "You don't have anything to love. You just as bad as your family is." he yelled. Sirius looked away.

"James that is enough." came Remus' voice from the hall-way.

"No- he is right." said Sirius looking up. "Snape did get his revenge, he took away my only family I have- I'm leaving." he said walking out wiping his eyes some.

"James-"

"Remus, you were not there either." he said coldly.

"No I wasn't, but I was there when Lily woke up."

There was silence again in the room. "She was scared for you when she woke up." he said looking away from James. "what did she say?" he asked.

"I told her what happened to a degree, latter she told me she would die if you left her. Dumbledore then took her home to her mother who was going mad."

"I love her." he said softly.

"We know. Sirius though is worried he lost his family because of this."

"I don't care. It was because of him Lily was violated. The put a silence spell on me and told me they wanted me to hear her crying. She was begging me to do something. They bound her then put a spell making my eyes stay open-"

"We will bring them all down." said Remus.

"I am going to kill Snape when I see him. I will tear his throat out and kill him slowly and painfully. I saved his damn life and this is what he does to re-pay me."

"He did it to hurt Sirius." Remus said.

"How- How the fuck did this hurt him, he doesn't love Lily!"

"He lost his best-friend." said Remus. "Snape killed Sirius in the one way he could hurt him the most, he hurt the only person Sirius ever cared for you."

…

James remained in the hospital against his will for a few more days. The day he got out against Dumbledore's orders he went to find Lily. He had to see her know she was okay hold her if she let him. He found a Muggle-phone book then had a Muggle-taxi take him to her family's house. He stopped in front of the house and made sure it was the right address the man assure him and James went to the door. He pushed the button and waited.

The door opened up and a red-haired woman short looked up at him. "Yes?" she asked wiping her hands on her apron.

"Is- Lily here?" he asked. The woman nodded.

"Are you Potter?" she asked him. He nodded and the woman pulled him inside the house and shut the door.

"I'll get her I will be back." she said walking up the steps of the house. James stood there and looked around the house. It was bigger then it looked out side, very spacious.

"James."

He looked up and seen Lily at the steps. Her hands clung on to the railing tightly. He smiled at her and he seen tears welling up in her eyes. She ran down and jumped up being caught in his arms he gripped her tightly and felt tears start to fall down his face. He felt her kiss his cheek and hug his tighter. "I was so scared." she whispered kissing his cheek again. James opened his eyes to see Lily's looking back at him.

"I love you so much." he heard and her head rested on his chest as her hands tighten around her. "I love you too." he said hugging her tight as he could. He kissed her forhead and ran his hands through her hair pulling her head to him scared to let go. They stood there in the entrance of her families home like that then Lily relaxed against him and pulled him over to the sofa.

"I am sorry James." she said looking down.

"You didn't do anything wrong." he said touching her face.

"I did, I caused this." she said looking up at him.

"No, you didn't it was Snape." he said looking up at her, her eyes weld up again.

"How could it been him those men died?"

"He told Sirius he would get him back, hurting you would hurt me. He knew how I felt about you- He-" James couldn't continue on if he wanted to.

"If I hadn't been so mean to you - I could of prevented this." she said looking up at James biting her lip.

"He would of done something else to hurt you. Sirius and I are no longer friends." he said slowly.

"But-"

"He didn't care you were hurt Lily. He didn't care at all."

"James, he loves you as a child loves there parent, don't you see?" she said looking at James.

"You're his only family."

They were silent again James rubbed his head as it pounded hard. "What am I to do Lily? I just can't pretend this never happened." he said looking up. She pressed her lips together trying to think of a reply.

"I don't know, but Snape did hurt everyone, not just us. None of us deserved this. He tore up your friendship and you know what else." James swallowed some.

"How can I just take him back at my friend as before?" he asked desperate.

"I am not mad at Sirius, James." he looked up at her.

"But- how can you not be mad at him?" he asked.

"I realized how much I cared for you. How it didn't matter anymore, I hated to see you in pain. I didn't care if I was being tortured. I wanted to save you and I couldn't. I realized I didn't care if I lived long as you did. I realized that was because I was in love with you." she said looking down. "The best way to get back at Snape is not to sink to his level."

"But-"

"Snape got his revenge, but him knowing that it caused me to care more about you is more revenge then anything. He wanted to hurt you, but he will be." James paused some, there was too much going on at once.

"Don't throw Sirius away." she said kissing him on the mouth. James pulled her to him and moved to kiss her face and burred his face in her hair. "For me please." James nodded against her head. "For you." he muttered as tears formed. "It's hard." he said softly. "It won't be if we try together." she replied resting against him closing her eyes.

…

There was a knock on Sirius' door at the Potter's house where he was staying. It opened and James walked in. Sirius looked up at him the back down. "Why are your suit-cases out?" James asked.

"I was thinking of leaving your parents home." he said softly.

"Well, you can't do that if we are going to get revenge on Snape." Sirius looked up at James un-sure of what to say.

"We have to move on, and stay close if we drift away be would have his revenge. I can't lose Lily and I can't throw away you." he said breathing in heavily.

"This is because of me getting him to Remus during the full moon." he said shuffling some.

"I am taking Lily's advice and not letting him ruin our friendship."

"Lily's?" he asked looking up at James.

"She loves me, you know." he said softly, "Snape never thought of that. Horrible as it was it brought us together. So the best revenge back is not to fall apart like we were." he said softly.

"What happens now?" asked Sirius wiping his eyes.

"We grow up. We move on with life, live it to the fullest, take care of each other." James walked over and sat on Sirius' bed.

"What happens with Lily, I mean after you know what happened."

"We take things slow. I can not leave her ever again after this. She is going to stay here rest of summer. We become best friends again. We finish school then we will do what we wanted to, fight him. Move on with life. Take care of each other and you unpack your things."


End file.
